


run(a)way love

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Romance, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh sehun doesn't like jongin, not at all. they're rivals and arch enemies, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run(a)way love

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the plot itself. it just sounded nice. also this is totally unbetaed and i'm sorry for the ending. you'll understand when you read it ;u; and to the person who requested model!sekai ages ago . . . i'm sorry for writing this so late OTL

“You’ve been booked for Seoul Fashion Week,” Chanyeol tells him first thing in the morning. Sehun is working out, running on the treadmill as his manager goes through his upcoming schedules and the new ones just recently added.

Sehun gives a hum of acknowledgement.

“Your greatest rival is there, too.” Chanyeol says.

“Don’t worry,” Sehun huffs. “I’ll outshine him again.”

 

 

 

 

Oh Sehun is a model, now known as the world’s flowerboy, although he is in his late twenties already. His face still looks young though; time hasn’t left any traces yet. And with a reputation like that, Sehun works religiously to keep his body fit, his diet consisting only of the best and freshest and most healthy food. He wants to stay at the top, not losing to Kim Kai, the other world famous Asian super model. Sehun grits his teeth. Just thinking of his rival fuels his determination, and it is in no time that he finishes the set of workouts his personal trainer has given to him.

 

 

 

 

While Sehun works in Asia mainly, with a few appearances in Europe or North America only, Kim Kai has migrated to the US already. It is not that the other is more successful, Sehun keeps telling himself. It was Sehun’s decision to stay closer to home, closer to familiar places. Because no matter what, the streets of Beijing, Hongkong, Taipei and Singapore still look more familiar to him than the streets of Paris, Milano or New York. Here in Asia, they are filled with more familiar faces, more smiling faces, and Sehun feels at ease.

Sehun tells himself it is not because of Kim Kai. It is not because of Kim Jongin - Kim Kai’s real name - that he didn’t change locations yet. It was his own choice, consciously made, and not because Jongin has left him with no other option, snatching away Sehun's opportunity at that time.

But who is he kidding? Everyone knows he dreamed of New York or California, and Kai just _had_ to take his spot. Because Asian models are still rare outside of Asia and only a few Asians can make it big there. And if it weren’t for Jongin, Sehun would already be walking the runways in North America, his face plastered everywhere on billboards and the covers of fashion magazines.

 

 

 

 

“Oh Sehun.”

Sehun doesn’t even need to turn around. He knows who that voice belongs to, and he has no intention on replying, so he keeps on doing his thing instead - slipping off his current outfit to put on another that he is supposed to showcase in about ten minutes, meaning that he’s pretty much in stress now, and Jongin should be busy as well, getting ready for his walk instead of leisurely walking around and conversing with everyone as if this was some sort of gala event or after show party. But of course, what else to expect from a conceited guy with an inflated ego? Jongin knows he is both good-looking and successful, and so he goes around, showing off. After all, it’s been what, almost a year, since he has left Korea for a model career in the States.

“Ah, as grumpy as ever, I see,” Jongin continues, voice amicable, and Sehun hates how the other keeps annoying him, acting as if they were friends. They’re not. They’re rivals and arch enemies and Sehun hates Jongin’s guts as much as Jongin likes to pretend he doesn’t. It only fuels his hostility some more, since all he wants is to be left alone. He’d rather have Jongin ignoring him than Jongin pestering him like that, and so he ignores Jongin, in hopes of the other giving up.

Sehun is caught off guard though when there is a hand slapping his butt while he is still inmidst of changing. He almost loses balance and topples over, but Jongin has a firm grip around his waist.

“What the fuck,” Sehun hisses, not wanting to make a scene when there are so many people around them, busy people, mind you, he’s one of the busy people, too, and knowing that he’s still at work, he stays professional, though there is nothing he wants to do more than to kick Jongin in the nuts or punch him in the face.

“Careful, pretty boy. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt now, right?” Jongin chuckles, fingers lingering on Sehun’s bare waist for a moment longer before letting go, a gesture that both upsets and confuses him. He turns around sharply, wanting to call Jongin back and ask him where the fuck was he touching, but Jongin is already down the aisly, sitting by the stylists to freshen up his make up. That reminds him, Sehun needs to get dressed still. He is supposed to go out there and rock the stage. Dealing with Jongin will have to wait till later, after the show.

But later doesn’t come. Sehun forgets about the whole incident because Chanyeol is ushering him to hurry and get ready for the next schedule, a photo shooting for Ceci. It makes him forget all the trouble because Ceci is one of his favorite magazines to shoot for. They have amazing concepts that are executed by the most capable staff - stylists that choose the most fitting outfits and do the most flattering make-up on him or any other model, and photographers who capture the scene perfectly while bringing out the talent of each model. It doesn’t even matter that after finishing his run at the fashion week at midnight he only got three hours to nap. Sehun is on his feet again, a glass of bubble tea functioning as his energy drink.

 

 

 

 

“The outfit you were wearing yesterday,” Chanyeol says as a stylist is busily touching up his make up. He is about halfway done with the photo shooting and hearing only praises for his professionalism has brightened his mood considerably despite the exhaustion.

“What about the outfit?” He asks.

“It’s sold out. Within half a day,” Chanyeol says and Sehun smiles triumphantly.

“Told you I’d do well,” Sehun says, self-satisfied.

“I knew you’d do well,” his best friend retorts, which puzzles Sehun somewhat.

“But..?” He prompts. He doesn’t actually need Chanyeol to say it out loud as he feels like he knows what his manager would be saying. It can only be something about Jongin, possibly -

“The suit Jongin was wearing sold out within two hours.”

Of course, Sehun thinks bitterly. Jongin is everyone’s fav after all. It’s always been Jongin with his tan skin and his stronger build. _You’re handsome and good-looking, too_ , was what they told him when he asked why Jongin was picked over him to be sent to the US. _But you’re not representing the healthy, male image. You’re the flowerboy kind of type, which sells here, in Asia, but not so much in Western countries._

“I’m not mocking you,” Chanyeol adds quickly. “I mean, I just… wanted to share. Yeah… so you know how it is. I mean, you don’t want me to feed you lies, right? You’d want to know if you were really able to outshine him or not, that’s why-”

“It’s fine, Yeol,” Sehun says, mood dampened, but he still forces a smile. “I need to go back to work. Get done with this photo shooting.”

At least his mood is not interfering with his work, Sehun thinks after the photographer has thanked him for his cooperation, praising him even for the fiercer expressions towards the end. Sehun can only smile at that and nod. He thanks the photographer as well and leaves with a rather quiet Chanyeol following behind.

 

 

 

 

One week later, Sehun finds himself face to face with Kim Jongin at the opening party of one of his desiger friends’s store. It should have been obvious that while Jongin is still around and about Seoul, people would try to invite him and get him to come. After all, he is a superstar with a fanclub that could rival an actor’s or singer’s in size. But did anyone expect Jongin to come? Not really, since Jongin said in a recent interview he would be staying a while longer or vacation and to visit his family and friends. Maybe going to a party like this is what he calls vacation, too. It wouldn’t for Sehun, who likes to avoid camera and flashlight when he takes a break off his busy schedule, but this is Jongin. Jongin basks in the attention. He probably couldn’t live without it, Sehun thinks grudgingly and turns away. He is definitely not in the mood to deal with Kim Jongin, even if his fingers are itching to scratch that smirk off the other’s face.

“I’m hurt, Sehun,” Jongin says, and Sehun pretends he didn’t hear. Jongin could as well talk to any other person named Sehun, how would Sehun know if there wasn’t another Sehun in the room? He only smiles sweetly at the bartender who is raising an eyebrow at him. He is probably wondering why Sehun would ignore his fellow model colleague Kim Jongin.

“You’re really mean, Sehun-ah,” Jongin says and when he feels the other settle down next to him, that is when Sehun spares Jongin a glance.

“Did you mean me?” He asks, frowning because he has the bad feeling that the other might be a bit tipsy. And while sober Jongin is hard to deal with already, Sehun doesn’t really want to be confronted with a drunk Jongin. He’s heard stories about clingy, emotional and sad drunk Jongin and no way he will let the other cling to him.

“Of course, you, Sehun-ah,” Jongin says, a goofy grin on his face. Sehun hates it as much as Jongin’s smirk or the killer smile with the bed room eyes.

“Why is it so hard to please pretty boys?” Jongin asks, sighing theatrically. Sehun only rolls his eyes while the bartender is watching them with both curiosity and an amused smile. He’s probably waiting for Jongin to say something stupid and then sell that story to the next best tabloid as insider knowledge.

“All I want is a bit of your attention, Sehun-ah,” Jongin says, almost whining. It’s oddly cute, but Sehun shouldn’t be thinking about Jongin in that way. He’s still Sehun’s greatest rival after all. He will never forget how Jongin offered him to step back and let Sehun go to the US and make his model debut there first. As if he needs Jongin’s pity, he thinks, gritting his teeth.

“I acknowledge your presence, that should be enough attention,” Sehun says and gets up, ready to go. He’s not going to stay at the bar with Jongin any longer. He will go home, despite having planned to stay here and possibly hook up, have a fun night because for once he has a week free of schedules. Jongin is ruining all that, but maybe it’s for the best. Less chances of being exposed through the media and get into a scandal. He just needs to find his friends now to say bye.

“Sehun-ah,” Jongin starts again, but Sehun is already walking away with determination in his steps.

 

 

 

 

Two months pass until Sehun sees Jongin again after that, this time it’s for business again. They are scheduled to have a photo shooting together as both have been chosen to endorse Nature Republic together, a decision Sehun doesn’t quite understand because it’s unusual. Normally, they would get a male and a female endorser together, or a whole boygroup or girlgroup, but not two males who aren’t affiliated. Oh well, Sehun and Jongin did start modelling under the same company, but that’s the only affiliation they have, apart from both of them being models. And if Sehun knew Jongin would be hired to work alongside with him, then he wouldn’t have signed the contract in the first place. He can’t back out now though. People will sense something amiss between the two of them, and so far both Sehun and Jongin haven’t shown any hostile behavior in public - challenging each other doesn’t mean they hate each other. Simply being rivals at work is not juicy enough for gossip and Sehun would rather keep it that way since gossip doesn’t go well with his flowerboy image.

“It’s been a while since we last worked together. Nice to see you again,” Jongin says, smiling as he holds out a hand for Sehun to take. Sehun is irritated, but he shakes hands nonetheless and smiles, verbally agreeing, but inwardly not. He just wants to get the photoshooting and CF filming done and go home, hoping that he doesn’t have to see Jongin again soon. Hopefully Jongin won’t pester him too much on the set either, but that is wishful thinking. Of course Jongin would annoy him, using the strategy he has seemed to develop ever since Seoul Fashion Week - namely calling his name and talking despite not being asked, but apart from that Jongin has gotten quite touchy as well. It makes Sehun squirm, uncomfortable when Jongin slings an arm around his neck or when he leans closer, chest pressed against back, just to look over Sehun’s shoulder to check the pictures on the monitor. It’s pretty much unnerving.

“Would you please stay away?” Sehun asks when they’re in the wardrobe, both of them getting their make-up retouched after changing into new outfits. And just now, he thinks, Jongin had been leering at him for whatsoever reason. Probably to annoy him further, Sehun thinks with gritted teeth. Because they both know Jongin is straight and Sehun is not.

“Why?” Jongin asks, and Sehun has to take a few calming breaths so he won’t stalk over and hit Jongin square in the face, or better, kick him in the nuts.

“Because there’s a concept known as personal space and I’d like you to abide to it,” he says politely since there are still other people around.

“But I like your personal space better than mine, that’s why I get into yours,” Jongin replies smoothly, too smoothly. It makes Sehun shiver because it’s kinda gross.

“Aren’t you two cute,” the stylist says, and Sehun just whines _noona, we’re not that close friends_.

“You’re rivals, I know,” the stylist says. “But right now, you kind of seem like a cute high school couple.” Sehun almost chokes on air, Jongin’s laughter an accompanying tune in the background.

 

 

 

 

“That Kim Jongin is taking it too far,” Sehun complains to Chanyeol that night. His manager just hums softly, clearly not listening, but that’s good enough for Sehun. He just needs to vent it out, get it out of his system so he can sleep peacefully again.

“I mean, people are thinking that we’re… like a high school couple,” he says, frowning as he recalls the stylist’s words earlier that day.

“We’re definitely not,” he continues his monologue. “We’re more like bully and victim and clearly, I’m the victim here.”

“Or you’re the poor girl that super cool guy in class is crushing on, and being a stupid boy, he doesn’t know better than to tease and annoy you,” Chanyeol says. Sehun glares at him, but the other doesn’t even notice, eyes fixed on his phone’s screen. At times like this he wishes Chanyeol wasn’t one of his few friends, but sadly, he is. Sehun doesn’t have many people close to him, being the famous person he is, because it’s hard to see through people’s motives. He’s had his fair share of fake friends before, and he’s too tired to socialize with everyone now. He has his small circle of tightly knit close friends, and that’s enough. Or not. His friends are all busy people as well, so when he needs them, they are usually not around. Junmyeon’s in the US at the moment to negotiate a deal with some American company while Kyungsoo just went to France for some competition and Soojung is busy with preparations for a celebrity couple’s wedding. Stressful times for everyone, Sehun thinks with a sigh, but mostly, stressful for him. He still has no solution to the Kim Jongin problem yet, despite having another schedule with the other.

 

 

 

 

“I am one hundred percent certain that Kim Jongin bastard took pictures of me when I was changing!” Sehun says into the phone. He feels like crying, because while he was getting changed into another outfit for their CF shooting, he heard the telltale shutter of a camera going off. Considering the only two other people in the room being the stylist and Kim Jongin, he could quickly rule out the possibility of the stylist being the culprit since she was busy styling Jongin’s hair, also Jongin was holding his smartphone in his hand, seemingly playing a game, but Sehun knew better. Being a scaredy cat and not liking confrontations, least of all in front of a witness - the stylist - he didn’t say a word though and continued to change, still with his back turned towards Jongin because he didn’t want the other to stare at his chest like the day before. It was a mistake though, because he could hear the clicking sounds again, and when he turned around, Jongin smirked at him.

“Well, you’re nice to look at? So it’s a compliment, no?” Comes the reply from the speakers and Sehun groans. Soojung’s not a good help. She’s just as bad as Chanyeol with her motivational speeches.

“That’s not a compliment. That’s sexual harassment,” he counters.

“Well, he’s just admiring you. Isn’t that flattering?”

“It’s not. Like… he could admire my pictorials instead? Why taking pictures of me while I was _changing_?”

There’s the sound of a soft exhale on from the other end of the line. “Sehun, I told you before. Kim Jongin has the hots for you, so go talk to him. Tell him you’re uncomfortable with the way he’s courting you or that you’re not interested anymore.”

“Definitely not,” Sehun says, feeling his cheeks heating up when Soojung reminds him of that time he had a tiny crush on Jongin and had blurted it out to the other, at the beginning of his career when he was still young, naive and green. Jongin is and was his senior by a year, an admirable person who has helped Sehun a lot back then, but somehow things between them got strange ever after he flat out told Jongin _I think I_ like _you, hyung_. After that they grew distant and Sehun gave up all hope of possibly being special to Jongin. He actually got used to his ‘special’ spot as Jongin’s greatest rival and things should stay like that until the end. He doesn’t like where this might lead to if Soojung was right.

“Definitely yes,” Soojung says. “Okay, I need to go now. I need to meet a client in five minutes, so bye. Listen to my advice and talk to Jongin.”

“Never,” Sehun says, but Soojung has already cut the line.

 

 

 

 

Sehun is lucky since for now he is safe. Jongin is going back to the States and there’s no way they will run into each other again so soon. At least that’s what he thought, but apparently, Jongin has changes his schedules last minute, asking to prolong his stay in Korea. And that is why Sehun finds himself seated next to Jongin at some charity gala because he came here with another model from is agency who is close friends with Jongin.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Sehun,” Jongin says, that cocky grin still on his face. Sehun doesn’t smile back. His only reaction is a nod of acknowledgement as his attention settles to what is going on stage despite not being too fond of events like these. They are far too fancy and cost a lot money to host, which is a thing he does not understand. Why not spending that kind of money to donate instead, when it’s supposed to be a charity event? He needs to show his face on some of these galas though since that is part of the was he was marketed and presented to the public.

His attention doesn’t stay focused on the stage for long though. A few minutes into Choi Sooyoung’s speech, there is a hand on his knee. Sehun glares at Jongin, whishing that gazes could kill, but sadly, there is no effect. Jongin doesn’t even retreat although Sehun discreetly tries to shake him off. He gives up after a minute or two.

He looks at Jongin again when the hand wanders up. This might be hidden from other people’s sight as it’s underneath a table with long tablecloth, but it doesn’t mean that Sehun feels comfortable with it either. He stops Jongin’s hand with his own and is surprised to find Jongin’s fingers carefully threading through his, lacing their fingers together to hold hands.

“What are you-” He starts but Jongin shakes his head and shushes him, the same smirk on his face that Sehun has always hated. Shameless Jongin, he thinks. He can’t punish the other right away for his bold action though. Sadly. They’re still in public with too many watchful eyes that are just waiting to spread some new juicy stories from the world of showbiz and celebs.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, now spill,” Sehun says, rather upset, now that he is alone with Jongin. Just earlier he has given Jongin a look that told the other to follow before he excused himself, saying he wasn’t feeling so well to leave earlier. Jongin had excused himself then as well, saying he wanted to make sure that Sehun would reach home safely, and so they took a taxi home to Sehun’s place. By now Sehun doesn’t care if they were seen going home together - they still had that excuse of Sehun feeling sickly and Jongin bringing him home, that’s all.

“Spill what?” Jongin replies, seemingly as irritated as Sehun is.

“What are your motives?” Sehun asks bluntly. “The things you’ve been doing the past few months. Taking secret pictures of me, the skinship, and those stupid smirks. What are you trying to do?”

Jongin blinks at him and it only serves as another source of irritation to Sehun. Before he can open his mouth to complain any further, the other beats him to it and speaks up.

“Well, isn’t it obvious that I was trying to get into your pants?”

“What-”

“But I guess I failed. You really do hate me now, don’t you?” Jongin chuckles. Sehun doesn’t understand at all. What is happening?

 

 

 

 

“Are they always like this?” Kyungsoo asks, looking deathly annoyed as he stares at Sehun and Jongin. The two models have been dating for only a week, but that’s enough time for their whole group of friends to hate them for being all touchy and intimate in front of them with no regards to morals and proper behavior in public. The media has been dubbing them as the sweetest couple ever since, though really, Kyungsoo thinks they’re just being extra. Like… is it really necessary to suck each other’s face off when it’s their friend Sunyoung’s wedding? People are paying more attention to the celebrity couple instead of the newly-wed couple, which is just sad.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol sighs. “Imagine what I came back to that night when they made up. I opened the door, only to see Jongin p-”

“No, thanks, you told us like a billion times, no need to share your traumatic experiences again,” Soojung quickly cuts in.

“Okay, but what exactly happened? Why are they like this now?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s the latest to join the gossip since he only returned to Korea the day before.

“Apparently Jongin has always been crushing on Sehun but as in every stupidly cliché love story there was some terribly idiotic misunderstanding that they somehow resolved through a fight and angry sex,” Soojung explains.

“That was the short version,” Junmyeon pipes in.

“I can tell you the long version,” Chanyeol offers, but is silenced by deathly glares all around.

“Okay, but I kind of want to know the details,” Kyungsoo says then. The short version doesn’t quite explain why Sehun and Jongin didn’t get together right from the beginning. What kind of misunderstanding must it be for Sehun to avoid Jongin at all cost and denying his obvious attraction and crush on the other?

“Juicy details,” Chanyeol says, but is silenced again, this time by an elbow in the ribcage.

“Fine, then not. It shall be a secret then,” he huffs, grumbling something about violent females ending up as old spinsters. Soojung kicks him in the shin for that.

 

 


End file.
